Assassin's Creed: Middle Ages
by NicoOrelov
Summary: La historia de un Asesino que vive en el Siglo XIV.


**Bienvenidos todos al primer fanfic de Assassin's Creed de mi creación. Para dejar en claro, los Asesinos no cambiaron mucho su atuendo desde Assassin's Creed 1 pero si pasaron a un estado de mayor secretismo. Por otra parte, los Templarios desaparecen como organización pública en 1307 pero se mantienen en un manto de secretos y se reorganizan en 1312. **

La justa estaba en su momento de mayor fervor. Los caballos relinchaban mientras los escuderos llevaban de un lugar a otro las armas de sus respectivos señores. Entre medio de la multitud, que abucheaba y a la vez apoyaba a los caballeros, una figura envuelta en una túnica blanca avanzaba lentamente.

En el interior del pequeño campo de batalla un caballero que llevaba una armadura adornada con el escudo de una nave había sido desmontado por otro que llevaba un blasón celeste.

-El ganador de esta ronda- anunció un joven paje- es el Capitán de la Guardia de la ciudad Juan LeBermont-

Unos cuantos espectadores abuchearon al ganador pero sus quejas se vieron tapadas por las ovaciones. El hombre en túnica blanca se acercó poco a poco hasta la barrera que separaba el campo de justas del público mientras observaba a LeBermont como se quitaba su casco y ordenaba a su escudero a aflojar el peto de su armadura.

Una nueva justa comenzó, eso llevó la atención del público al campo, LeBermont saboreaba vino que un joven escudero le había entregado al mismo tiempo que otro le quitaba su coraza, esa fue su oportunidad.

Esperó un momento, cuando el metal había sido retirado y dejado a descubierto el pecho fue el momento de actuar. Con un rápido movimiento dio un salto sobre la barrera y corriendo se abalanzó sobre su objetivo al mismo tiempo que unos guardias lo observaban atónitos, a mitad del aire se escuchó el clic característico de su hoja oculta y un momento más tarde la hoja filosa estaba clavada en la yugular de su objetivo.

La sangre había manchado las ropas blancas pero ahora eso no importaba, la multitud que antes se había mantenido ansiosa y gritando se había silenciado, todos los ojos estaban sobre él.

-¡Asesino!- gritó alguien al mismo que él se echaba a correr entre la multitud que rompió sus filas y empezaba a descontrolarse para buscar un lugar seguro, de un momento a otro ya era invisible para los guardias.

No tardó en salir de las inmediaciones del sitio donde hacía unos momentos se había encontrado. Corrió entre las callejuelas buscando refugio entre las sombras y las pequeñas multitudes, evitando a las partidas de guardias que rondaban buscando al causante del asesinato. El sabía que el alboroto no duraría más de un día, que encontrarían a otro capitán de la Guardia rápido pero hasta entonces tendría que ocultarse.

Decidió tomar un camino rápido hacia su casa segura a través de los tejados. Gracias a la oscuridad del crepúsculo pasó desapercibido pero le fue difícil mantener el ritmo entre las tejas flojas, tuvo momentos en los que le fue difícil mantener el equilibrio y estuvo a punto de caer al vacío, al final del recorrido estaba agotado y jadeante.

Su Casa segura se encontraba entre lo que había sido una antigua panadería. Entró en el edificio y luego de palpar unos tablones de madera logró encontrar aquel que estaba hueco, lo levantó y al pie de este había una escalera, bajó por ella y llegó.

Cuando entró en su casa segura se quitó las ropas y las depositó en un cofre, acto seguido dejó a un lado su hoja oculta sobre su escritorio.

_-Me estoy volviendo cada vez más viejo para este trabajo-_ bufó por lo bajo mientras dejaba a un lado su camisa blanca, tomó una vela a punto de apagarse y con ella prendió otra encima del escritorio.

Se comenzó a repasar las heridas de su cuerpo, viejas marcas de su vida para la Orden, cada una le recordaba un asesinato, un año de sus 48 años. Le quedaba poco tiempo para que llegara el final de tantos años de lucha, esa noche sabía que recibiría su último objetivo y tenía que prepararse…

Se movió trabajosamente hasta el escritorio y observó su navaja oculta.

Las memorias empezaron a fluir cual río en su mente…

**1 de Marzo, 1310**

**París, Francia**

En el pequeño vestíbulo había solo tres personas. Un italiano ataviado en pieles que se caracterizaba por tener solo un ojo abierto, un criado y un joven. El silencio de la sala era profundo, lo único que se oía era el pregonero que en la calle daba sus rondas. La tensión se venía acumulando desde hacía unas horas atrás cuando el sanador había entrado a la habitación, ahora estaba llegando a su punto crítico.

El Sanador salió de la habitación y bajó lentamente por las escaleras con todas las miradas pegadas a él.

-Le he dado leche de Amapola para que le calmara el dolor pero…- el sanador se acarició el cuello- no va a durar mucho, despídanse de él mientras pueden…-

El joven miró al italiano.

-Creo que deberías ir tu primero Spinello- le comentó el joven- Los negocios de la Orden primero-

Spinello palmeo el hombro del joven.

-Lo que le tenga que decir a tu padre puede esperar Philippe, ve tú-

Philippe asintió y caminó escaleras arriba. Al llegar al descanso se dirigió hacia una puerta de madera ornamentada, poso su mano en el pomo y la abrió.

La habitación estaba iluminada por las velas de un candelabro, no había mucho mobiliario a excepción de una cama donde se encontraba acostado un hombre de unos 50 años demacrado que respiraba trabajosamente. Philippe se acercó a lo que era la sombra de lo que una vez había sido un gran asesino.

-Hijo…- estiró su mano.

-No te muevas padre, por favor- Philippe con largas zancadas llegó a un lado suyo, se arrodilló y quedó cara a cara con su padre.

-Es muy doloroso y todo parece difuso- dejó escapar un suspiro profundo.

-Lo sé- aguantaba sus lágrimas- Solamente quería estar contigo antes que…-

Su padre lanzó un pequeño quejido y se acomodo en su cama.

-No me queda… mucho tiempo… escucha Philippe, hijo mío, necesitas ser valiente en estos tiempos difíciles. No he podido terminar lo que he comenzado… confío en que tu lo hagas-

Sabía muy bien de que hablaba, lo sabía perfectamente desde que había cumplido sus 10 años.

-Philippe, debes seguir con lo que yo no pude terminar- su padre estiró su mano a la mesa de noche- Debes entrenar y mantener mi legado…-

Philippe observó la caja que estaba sobre la mesa de noche, la tomo entre sus manos y la abrió, en su interior se encontraba el brazal de su padre, lo tomó y luego observó la cama.

-Es tu momento… Philippe…-

La respiración se cortó, sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos hacia su hijo. Unas lágrimas se comenzaron a deslizar por las mejillas de Philippe, a partir de ese momento su vida cambiaría para siempre.

A la mañana siguiente se llevó a cabo un funeral entre medio de la lluvia, muchas personas asistieron allí, algunos conocidos del negocio, otros miembros de la Orden. Entre el silencio el cura daba algunas palabras y llevaba a cabo una tradicional misa. El servicio tardó una hora en completarse y otra más en la que todos sus conocidos se despidieron del cadáver.

Al terminar el velorio Spinello se encontró con Philippe observando la hoja oculta frente a la tumba de su padre, con la lluvia aún repiqueteando en el suelo el italiano fue el primero en hablar.

-Es tu decisión, una vida de servicio a la Orden o vivir una vida normal-

Las palabras salieron de la boca del joven sin siquiera pensar.

**Octubre de 1342**

**París, Francia**

-_Fue hace mucho tiempo ya, he asesinado a muchas personas y al final de mi vida parece ser que no he podido hacer mucho, por cada Templario que asesinaba había 10 más y cada año llegaban nuevos reclutas a sus filas-_

Se levantó y se vistió con una camisa fina, luego tomo su espada y comenzó a practicar con un maniquí.

-_Fueron años de dedicación, aprender a seguir el Código de la Hermandad. A pesar que los Templarios habían sido eliminados gracias a las pruebas falsas que mis hermanos habían plantado ellos lograron de alguna manera esconderse y seguir adelante-_

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, sugerencias, ayudas, críticas y comentarios positivos aceptados para ayudar a completar este proyecto ;D. **


End file.
